User talk:OzarkSavage
Welcome! Hi OzarkSavage -- we're excited to have Forza Motorsport 3 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Thought I'd see if I could help. I officially hate markup language!!!! Corrected a typo, but I reckon that's about all I can help with (lol) I've almost finished a spread sheet with all kw, kg, eng size and cylinders. When it's done I'll flick it to you. Was trying to put in a photo 200px x 100px of the Acura for you. Unfortunately beyond my abilities. You can tell I'm a mac guy can't you??? If there's a way I can help you, just yell. Or put in the image and I can then check the markup and see how it's done. Cheers - BS. Brandstormer 21:15, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm new to this as well, learning as I go. I saw you had posted a picture will figure out how to post it today... and I'll create a few more links to car pages if I get a chance. --OzarkSavage 14:18, October 13, 2009 (UTC) About Everything So Far Thanks for adding the extra info that I had for you. Also thanks for adding extra stuff to help me. --kkiilliikk 17:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC)kilikfanof2mrow Xbox Live and Storefront Data Do you mind adding some stuff on the Xbox Live and the Storefront or do you want me to? Kilikfanof2mrow 13:57, November 9, 2009 : Not at all, if it seems relevant to the series go ahead. --OzarkSavage 20:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Hi Ozark i'll try to ad cars from the rear, lets meet in the middle :-) am not quite sure where to find Gears, type, body Also will be adding metric values, should it be both, for example, lbs and kg? Thumper DK Class & PI I have all the missing Class & PI info on all the cars you have listed, anyway I can make the changes on the master list and they update per page? edit: I also am gathering the Maxed-out class & PI info. If you cna install a area for tha tinfo I can start adding the data to the cars. Hello? I can have anything done as soon as possible. Just tell where I am needed.AoBzealot0812 13:18, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Car levels how should I format the car level discounts? I could make a page listing them or I could add them to the manufacturer's page.AoBzealot0812 14:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC)